leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tahm Kench/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki Ogólne *Został zaprojektowany przez ZenonTheStoica. *W czasie projektowania był nazywany: Fish Tank' (gra słów; oznacza to również akwarium), 'Fez Tank' (od osobliwego nakrycia glowy) i 'Two-coats' (ze względu na ubiór złożony z dwóch zszytych płaszczy). ** Pomysły na stworzenie nowego obrońcy w Ligii były dwa: straszny obrońca i wielka paszcza. Z czasem je połączono w postaci Tahma Kencha. ** Zamiast kapelusza posiadał początkowo na głowie światło, ale zostało to później zmienione. Z czasem do wabienia swoich ofiar zaczął używać charyzmatycznych mów, które miały maskować jego prawdziwe zamiary: pożarcie celu. ** Próbowano go również odziać w pancerz, ale nie pasowało to do złotoustego mówcy, który zdobywał zaufanie publiki poprzez opowiadane historie. *Tahm z estońskiego oznacza "czarne i brudne". Wymowa jego imienia oznacza po hebrajsku "smaczny " (טָעַם). Natomiast kench to pojemnik, w którym są solone ryby i zwierzęce skóry. *Jego wygląd, jak prawdopodobnie również sam gatunek, bazuje na sumie. ** Ma również wiele nawiązań do ryb wabiących swoje ofiary światłem, na przykład żabnicy. ** Według szkiców koncepcyjnych można przypuszczać, że jego kapelusz zakrywa na głowie światło podobne do tego, jakie ma żabnica. *Jest pierwszym bohaterem walczącym w zwarciu, którego zasięg ataku wynosi 200. ** To daje mu największy zasięg podstawowego ataku wśród wszystkich postaci walczących w zwarciu. *Posiada taki sam akcent, jak inny mieszkaniec Bilgewater - . *Jest jednym z nielicznych bohaterów, którzy mogą użyć na sobie efektów CC - poprzez umiejętność przypisaną domyślnie pod W, po użyciu na przeciwniku. Oprócz niego, do takich postaci należą Varus, Vi, Xerath, Ziggs, Rumble, Sion i Blitzcrank. *Początkowo nie miał zdolności pożerania sojuszników, ale po sprawdzeniu tego w praktyce, było to na tyle interesujące, że został określony jako "Tahm Kench, transporter opancerzony ". *Szare zdrowie (umiejętność domyślnie podpisana pod E) jest pomysłem zaczerpniętym z bijatyk. Historia *Głównym tłem filmu promocyjnego Rzeczny Król jest Bilgewater, a dokładniej miasto Gray Harbor. ** Owe miasto zostało zniszczone przez widma pod dowództwem w czasie Harrowing. Oznacza to, że Tahm pojawił się w owym miejscu przed tym wydarzeniem lub że taki typ architektury jest popularny w Bilgewater. * Młodzieniec mógł być nawiązaniem do a małżonka do , ale plotkę zdementowano. ** Jednakże po ujawnieniu filmu, oficjalna strona została lekko przerobiona - większość kart jest wyblakła, a ta, którą trzyma w dłoni, została zaktualizowana i posiada napis o aktualnie nieznanym znaczeniu. *Na zwiastunie można zobaczyć . Cytaty * Prowokacja wobec - z angielskiego: "Your empire? I look upon your works and despair." ''-'' ''jest nawiązaniem do sonetu [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ozymandias "''Ozymandias"] napisanego przez Percy'ego Bysshe Shelley. Sonet opowiada historię o dawno zapomnianym imperium króla Ozymadiasa, które obecnie leży w ruinach, pochłonięte przez piasek i stulecia - co zupełnie odpowiada losom imperium . * Jego prowokacja wobec wrogiej Janny - "Girl, you're as appealing as a cake in the rain." (Dziewczyno, jesteś równie pociągająca co ciasto na deszczu) jest nawiązaniem do piosenki Macarthur Park Jimmy'ego Weba, która zawiera wers: "Ktoś zostawił ciasto na deszczu". Skórki * Podstawowa ** Podczas tańca używa języka do zagrania melodii, którą nucił w swoim filmie promocyjnym Rzeczny Król, by zwabić młodego szulera. ** W trakcie jednej ze swoich animacji wypluwa hełm łudząco przypominający ten należący do Helmet Bro. ** Na swoim podstawowym splash arcie wykonuje gest w kierunku nieznajomej osoby, którym zaprasza ją do łodzi. Drugą dłonią pokazuje powszechny symbol, który oznacza konieczność zapłaty. Może być to odniesienie do jego filmu promocyjnego Rzeczny Król, w którym obiecał młodemu szulerowi przewóz w zamian za zapłatę, jednak nie użył do tego łodzi, a własnego brzucha. Jego podstawowy art ma symboliczne znaczenie. * Na portrecie jego drugiej skórki widać na stole oraz Poro w klatce, sięgającego po klucz w celu uwolnienia się. Relacje Filmy left en:Tahm Kench/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów